A new kind of Beast
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: A wild goose chase ends up letting a thief steal something dangerous. Sorry if it's a bit short. BBXRaven near the end. Updated at the request of the first reviewer. Now extended to include new info, and sequence shifters. Enjoy.
1. This can't be good Can it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, it would probably never have been aired and we'd all miss out on a good show.**

**I came up with this on a whim, but hopefully, it'll be good enough for a few reviews. This was written shortly before midnight, so I'm a bit skeptical as to why I even bothered with it. And I'm still on Notepad, so get off my back with spelling errors. I hope the dang lines took, and for those of you not familiar with me, I'm a bit tempermental. Or just plain mental, I'm not entirely certain. Half the time I'm surprisingly pleasent to be around. The rest of the time, I'm a bit odd, maybe even a bit eccentric. Or crazy. You be the judge. I'm only going to be back for so long, so enjoy it while it lasts. Or don't. I don't really care that much anymore. Well, I'm off to do something before I go to bed. Insomnia: My friend and my foe. My froe I guess. Idunno. (Shrugs with eyes closed.) In the meantime: Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes. Hallelujah, Amen. You are dismissed. And pass the mustard. (I don't remember where I heard that. If the person that has this sees this, let me know and I'll try to put it in here. If I can't figure out how, I'm doing a follow up and I'll put it in there immediately after the disclaimer.)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Titans, we have a serious problem." Raven was the only one who had never sounded the alert.

"What is it friend Raven? Has Slade returned?" Raven nodded as the others walked through the door.

"Worse. Someone snuck into the tower while we were out on that wild goose chase yesterday. They stole the book." Starfire gasped, Beastboy jumped back half a foot, Cyborg instinctively readied his sonic cannon, and Robin clenched his fists. The book she spoke of was the one that contained Malchior, the dragon that had been sealed within a book over a year ago.

"How? The security scans never picked anything up yesterday." Raven shook her head. Without the book, they were unable to imprison the ancient dragon again.

"I don't know. What I do know is that we need to stop him before he does something terrible." Without another word they took to their respective exits. Robin and Cyborg took one elevator to the garage level while Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire headed to the roof.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

When they got to the scene, they were shocked to see that Slade was there, talking calmly with the dragon. It seemed that Malchior wanted to go to his birthplace and rest for a while before moving on to forcing humans to bow to him. Slade was convincing him that revenge should always come first.

"I shall not be ordered by a puny human such as you. Leave me be, or face my fire!" Slade stood his ground, his hands behind him as he laughed quietly.

"I do not presume to order you, mighty Malchior. I merely believe that you should destroy those who imprisoned you in the first place. After all, once they know that you are free, they will undoubtedly try to imprison you again." Malchior lowered his head and exhaled smoke through his nostrils, trying to scare Slade. The man didn't even cough.

"You speak truth. I must destroy them if I am to achieve my goals." Slade laughed again, holding his hands out to his sides and bowing. Before the Titans could interject, he vanished without a trace.

"Malchior! Give up now, or we _will_ be forced to hurt you!" Robin ran forward, intent on attacking the ancient dragon with everything he had.

"YOU!" Malchior blasted his fire at them, but they dispersed and began attacking from all possible angles.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

After ten minutes of fighting the Teen Titans weren't making much progress. They had managed to damage Malchior's wing membranes enough to ground him in the middle of the town square, where nobody would be hurt. The book was held by a chain around his neck, as an insult that it had been stolen so easily.

"You cannot defeat me!" Malchior let loose a deafening roar as Raven sliced the chain with her powers, Beastboy turning into a falcon and grabbing the book as it fell. He dropped the book as a large burst of fire singed his tail feathers, making him screech loudly and crash into a parked car window. Robin looked from his kneeling position and saw that Raven had the book in her hands. He stood up and yelled as loud as he could while running at Malchior.

"Now!" Beastboy looked up from the ground and stood up, turning into a T-rex to hold off the fire so Raven could recite the spell. Cyborg continually fired his sonic cannon in an attempt to draw the behemoth's attention while Robin and Starfire did the same from two other directions. As Raven spoke the first word, Malchior spat several words in rapid succession, and a large burst of wind knocked all but Beastboy to the ground or into either a car or a tree.

"I don't know if I can. He can recite powerful spells faster than I can recite this one." Raven dropped to her knees as Beastboy tried a last ditch effort. He transformed into a similar dragon to hold off Malchior. Raven gasped as Beastboy belched a large fireball and knocked the ancient dragon to the ground. He turned his head to look at her as she stood up again.

"Finish the spell, I'll hold him off. When you're at the last three words, I'll turn into a squirrel and get to safety." His high voice was barely changed, but the fact that he could turn into a mythical beast made her think of him in a whole new light.

"All right Beastboy. Here goes." Beastboy charged and clawed at Malchior, aiming for his mouth to keep him from casting another spell. After a few seconds, he heard Raven about to finish the spell and transformed into a squirrel and scampered away as fast as he could. Malchior started to speak as Raven reached the third to last word, but he suddenly stopped and looked up at a building.

'BANG!' A loud gunshot pierced the strangely quiet air as Raven spoke the last word. Malchior had slumped his neck down and was drawn and bound within the book again, trying to roar but only managing a growl.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Several years later, the Titans were meeting someone at an outdoor cafe. Someone by the name of Nick wanted to talk to them about Malchior and they were curious, agreeing to meet him. They didn't know what he looked like, but he told them that they would know him right away.

"Are we sure that this isn't a trick?" Beastboy had been dating Raven since after they had sealed the dragon away and he was much more mature, though he still made a stupid joke on occasion. Raven had learned slightly better control over her powers so she had smiled now and again, mostly whenever Beastboy actually told a decent joke.

"We won't know until we get there. Besides, if anyone goes after the book again, they'll have to face Thunder and Lightning." Beastboy nodded. He and Raven were the only Titans available at the moment. Robin was with Batman, working on some new gadgets and upgrading the R-cycle. Cyborg was busy with something on the other side of the city involving a few small time crooks robbing a bank, and Starfire was with the Titans East helping Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee learn how to speak Spanish.

"Yeah. You're right. Even if this guy starts trouble, there's no way he can beat us. Not since you've started teaching me how to use magic." Raven giggled softly as Beastboy formed a small green and white bubble between his hands. He had grasped the basics fairly quickly and could use small spheres of magic to hit targets out of his reach.

"Yeah, that'll make him think twice." Beastboy blushed as they turned the corner. Raven laughed into her left hand upon seeing the cafe. There were five people, and she knew who Nick was right away.

"_That_ has got to be our guy."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**I'd like to note that I'm trying to seperate the scenes, but I don't know how. I've tried asterisks, pluses, slashes, and I'm going to try numbers. All while under attack by stupid Circuit City ads from Neoseeker. As you can see, numbers seemed to do the trick. And a friend of mine is going to hate this. He is plagued by the coincidence of seeing numbers in triplicate, so this many sevens is going to drive him out of his mind. Oh well, seven's a lucky number, so maybe this will up the number of readers and reviews.**

**From the desk of:**

**Lord Genesis Shadow, Founding member of the Knights of the Dark Ice and the Frozen Dark Samurai army**


	2. Sniper on the roof: What side is he on?

Sniper on the roof: Whose side are you on anyway!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. So stop asking me if any new episodes are coming out, I don't know. You know who you are.

The follow up. Kind of. This is the same battle, only from a different perspective.

Basically, an outside view of the fight scene that I omitted. I may not be a genius, but I'm not an idiot. At least not all the time any way. I'm not big on coming up with new names for my characters. Names are my weakness. I know few people, but I try to make sure that I give credit.

Whoever I used the line from was on Fanfiction, I know that much. If this chapter goes up before you manage to contact me, I'm sorry.

Also, this chapter will start like a diary, but will change to normal at some point, though I'm not sure which at the moment. Also, in case anyone wonders, the diary is being written by PDA. Just FYI.

...

Day 730

My mission is simple. Keep a watch for anything that the Teen Titans can't handle, and help them. I'm to remain hidden as long as possible, but I'm free to join the Titans at any time I feel like it. I've been here, among the populace for two years now and I'm starting to grow bored. They can handle just about anything that can be thrown at them, and I'm getting kind of tired of waiting in the wings. I'm feeling like I'm going to be here until the end of the world. But I've got my orders and I'm going to follow them. Although, I might just have to find a better weapon. The villains are getting stronger and this gun is starting to look a bit outdated. I'd better get a decent rifle for this.

...

Day 762

I never thought I'd reach this day. I thought I'd have been killed by Slade around the first three months. Oh well. I've procured a better rifle, with plenty of bullets if I have to actually take down a villain for good. And in the spirit of today, the bullets are all 7.62mm rounds. This is my favorite day of the mission for other reasons however.

Someone called the Titans and told them that someone was stealing an ancient artifact in the Mojave Desert. I'm staying behind so I can watch over my post, so if a villain does go on a rampage I can finally give my new rifle a proper test shot. I also have it on good authority that the Mojave ruins are empty. I checked it out years ago, and I didn't get mauled by anything. Those kids should be just fine. I see something at the tower. Moving to investigate.

...

Day 764: 7:00 A.m.

The Teen Titans have returned, though something ill is blowing in the wind today. I can't quite place this feeling, but it's getting to me PDQ.

The day before yesterday, someone was spotted outside Titans Tower, but I failed in finding out who it was. I would have placed micro security cameras all over the tower, but Cyborg is known to check the Tower every day.

I would have shot whoever it was, but I didn't know if it was a friend of the Titans or not and I didn't want to be in deep with my superiors.

...

11:00 A.m.

Some kind of creature is pulverizing downtown and I can't get away from my hotel room.

I've just picked up my rifle and my tranq rounds as well as five boxes of 7.62mm shells.

I've got my rifle, as well as a .50 caliber model I had the agency deliver to me yesterday. I've got thirty rounds for it, but I'm not sure if I'll need to use them. I'm getting to the roof door, will note further momentarily. I hope.

11:43 A.m.

...

The creature is the dragon Malchior. The Titans have pushed it back right in front of my hotel, of all places. I've set up my rifles and am waiting further note. I'm using my special optical camouflage generator to hide myself and my guns, and I pray that they can't see me. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin are down and Raven is trying to read a passage from a book. I'll not more if I survive. If not, enact my will, with the note that if these guns survive, they go to my brother Carl.

...

End of Diary sequence.

...

"This cannot be good." Nick was the best the Agency had to offer in most areas. Fast, agile, quick thinking, and very creative.

He also held the record for the highest accuracy in fifteen states, working on Texas in his spare time.

He stared through his sniper scope at the dragon, who was now speaking very fast. A burst of wind threw him off target for a moment, but he soon righted himself. After focusing his scope, he let out a deep breath. "Not possible." Beastboy had transformed into a dragon and was egging Raven on.

Nick trained his scope on a spot that had a scale missing, which was on the back of Malchiors neck. "Don't fail Titans. I don't want to make him mad." As the two dragons fought, Raven was chanting an incantation. Beastboy turned into a squirrel and ran away. "Look up here you overgrown lizard!" Malchior looked up at where he stood. 'BANG!'

His rifle was loud in its speech and the dragon slumped its head and was captured within the book, growling as he went.

Nick sighed, letting out the breath he had held during his shot. "May I never face your scaly hide again."

...

Several years have passed since that day and Nick decided to meet the Titans officially. He had sent an anonymous call to the tower, using some special effects to make him look like a shadow. He didn't bother disguising his voice since he would have to have them recognize him somehow. He told them to meet him at a street corner cafe, one he often went to because it was quiet and often deserted in the day.

"Doesn't get much better than this." He wore his casual clothes since he wanted to hide his job. He wore a blue T-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of cowboy boots and a vest. On his head was a baseball cap that had been long since faded, to the point that whatever was written on it was completely gone. He also wore fingerless gloves, wanting to get the attention of whichever Titans would come. "Warm sunny day, a cool breeze, and a nice hot cup of tea." He sipped his beverage as he heard voices from around the corner. 'Must be them.'

"Are we sure that this isn't a trick?" Nick chuckled softly as the waitress set down another cup of his favorite green tea. He knew that it was Beastboy who said this. His voice hadn't change much in the years that passed so quickly.

Nick looked to the waitress. She was a close friend since he had come to the city. "Thanks love." He winked at her, making her blush.

"We won't know until we get there. Besides, if anyone goes after the book again, they'll have to face Thunder and Lightning." He chuckled again. Raven had changed only a bit, but he knew she was much better at controlling her powers.

"Yeah. You're right. Even if this guy starts trouble, there's no way he can beat us. Not since you've started teaching me how to use magic." He mentally snickered.

He had managed to put several cameras around the tower in non-sensitive places. He had watched their training sessions and practiced himself. He noted that he had been able to surpass Beastboy, but only by a bit.

"Yeah, that'll make him think twice." Nick finished his first cup and set it down as two Titans came around the corner. Nick had hoped that he would be alone with them, but four other people were there, but they were a good distance from him for some reason.

"That has got to be our guy." Raven walked up to his table as Beastboy followed close behind.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Nick wanted to see if they knew him before starting his conversation.

"Nick, I presume." Raven sat across from him while Beastboy pulled up a chair.


End file.
